Shut Up And Kiss Me Already
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt is sick and Blaine could lose him. Will Blaine take his own advice on his feelings before ti's too late?


Okay this is another angsty one enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I do own Lexie Andrews and the ideas (:

* * *

Kurt felt horrible. He'd gone home last night with a particularly bad case of the flu, and he'd curled up in his favourite blanket and slept like a baby.

It was midday, and he was barely awake. Drowsy and feeling sick, his step-mother made him eat some warm soup to get some food into him but he felt no better.

When she left, Kurt found that he couldn't sleep anymore. He lay there awake, thoughts drifting.

_Blaine._

_Oh shit, Kurt don't go there. You know you don't want to- _His sensible voice was cut off by another more forceful voice.

_Blaine. His hair. His beautiful voice. His smexy body-_

_KURT quit it! Now!_

_Oh you're in love with him so badly. I hope he loves you back otherwise you're screwed…_

Kurt groaned and shifted positions. He noticed his phone lay on his bedside table, but he was too tired to check for messages. He closed his eyes, and sleep mercifully found him.

The brisk sound of their doorbell woke Kurt up. He groaned as there was chatter and heavy footsteps pounding above his basement room.

His vision had gone blurry and he didn't recognize who it was that had slipped into his room. Until he was standing right in front of him.

Blaine.

Kurt groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. He heard a soft chuckle.

'You didn't answer any of my calls. I've been worried.' Kurt's heart fluttered. _He's worried about me _his thoughts screamed.

'Please come out from under that…thing.'

Kurt, annoying that he couldn't tell what a blanket was, peeked out. 'It's a blanket, and fluffy one at that!'

Blaine leaned forward with a smile. He was crouching, and a hand was resting on the side of Kurt's bed. 'I knew you'd come out to defend your blanket.'

Tricked, Kurt glared at him and ducked back under. 'Oh come on.' Blaine murmured.

Kurt nearly shrieked as the blanket started moving. 'I can't find you in all this fluff. It's nice but where are you?' A searching hand found his face, bringing a giggle from Kurt.

'There you are…'

Kurt shrunk back. 'Please go away. I look awful.'

Blaine snorted kindly. 'Even if your hair resembled a bird's nest you'd still look beaut- I mean great.' His voice wavered at the end.

_He was so saying beautiful. _

_No he got his words mixed up._ Kurt's logic voice hissed back.

_Whatever you think Mr. Unromantic._

'Please come out. I did drive two hours and skipped Warblers practice. Pretty please?' Blaine added after a silent response.

Kurt sighed, and poked out his porcelain face. Blaine was smiling, and he brushed back the hair that had fallen loose. 'There. Still beautiful.' He said it shamelessly, removing any doubt that he hadn't meant to say it before.

Kurt smiled tiredly and flopped onto his pillow, sticking a thin leg out of his fluffy blanket. Blaine's mouth quirked slightly. 'Interesting habit. And nice pants…'

Kurt gave him a funny look. 'I'm in my underwear. What are you on about?'

Blaine's face paled for a moment, then blushed profoundly. 'Oh…Kurt how many fingers am I holding up?'

_What the hell._ Kurt wondered. 'I don't know...4? It's dark in here.'

Blaine looked mildly worried. 'I'm going to get a drink. You want one?' Kurt shook his head.

When Blaine came back Burt and Carole were with him. Kurt eyed them oddly. 'Since when are my parent's classified as drinks?'

As if to prove a point, Blaine put a glass of water on Kurt's bedside table.

'Kurt, honey can you sit up for a moment?' Carole looked concerned. Kurt groaned and pushed himself up, with the help of a kind Blaine.

'I feel dizzy…' Kurt giggled insanely. His parents looked at each other. His father started pulling back his blanket but Kurt yelled 'Hey I'm in my undies!' Blaine smiled into his shoulder, supporting Kurt fully.

'Burt, darling we should-' Before Carole finished talking Kurt felt himself gag and amazingly a bucket found its way under his mouth as he threw up all that delicious soup Carole had made for him.

Blaine sighed. 'I figured he'd do that. We better get going before it gets worse.'

'Go where-oh I don't feel so good.' The room spun and he started seeing double. 'Woah too many adults.' Kurt muttered, barely noticing that Blaine had picked him up in his arms and was carrying him out to the car.

When he did realize, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned into his shoulder. 'Am I still in my underwear?'

Blaine smiled. 'You have cute boxers. I never knew you were into monkeys.'

'Oh no.'

'Oh yes.'

As Blaine set him in Burt's car, Carole wrapped his fluffy blanket around him and hopped in next to him, holding a small bucket just in case.

'I'm going to go back to sleep now…' Kurt was unconscious before they could protest.

*Blaine's POV*

'SHIT! Oh sorry, Kurt wake up!' Blaine crawled in next to him as Carole politely moved out of the way, passing him the bucket. 'Kurt!' Blaine shook him gently at first, and then more fiercely when he didn't wake.

Blaine was nearly crying. When Kurt's leg had poked out of his fluffy blanket it was purple. Blaine had originally thought it was a strange tie-dyed piece of clothing. But when Kurt had said he was in underwear, Blaine had looked closer and noticed two small puncture marks near Kurt's ankle. And he hadn't noticed when Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's leg. Which was extremely bad.

Blaine had told him parents that Kurt had a snake bite and couldn't feel his leg and then Kurt vomited everywhere (thank god for that bucket) so now they were rushing an unconscious Kurt to the hospital with a snake bite he had had for 24 hours. Things weren't looking good.

Blaine bit his lip as a tear slipped down his cheek. He noticed Carole looking at him sympathetically, before telling Burt to 'put a foot on it'. Blaine closed his eyes, holding the boy he loved in his arms.

You are just his mentor. Nothing more. You are helping him through his bullying past. And you'll just be great mates. Nothing more.

They arrived at the hospital and Blaine almost ran inside ahead of Burt, who had taken over the job of carrying Kurt. They took him in immediately, but told his family to wait outside his room. Blaine could hardly watch as they hooked him up to monitors and drips. He started shaking so he turned around.

He felt Carole put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blaine flipped open his phone and texted his sister.

_Where are you? I need you sis. Kurt's really sick, in hospital please come if you can._

Blaine closed his phone and sighed. Even if Lexie could come, it would take 2 hours for her to get here.

'You okay honey?' Carole sweet, tentative voice brought him to reality.

Blaine forced a shaky smile. 'Just worried.'

At that very moment Finn came running up. 'Mum I got your text. What is wrong with Kurt?' Where is he?'

Burt answered, still staring at the curtain pulled across Kurt's room. 'He got bit by a snake and we didn't know. He thought it was the flu. Blaine noticed his leg was purple and…he-he's in there unconscious and…' Burt drifted off, shaking. Carole hugged him.

Blaine noticed Finn eying him. 'You Kurt's…?

Blaine shook his head. 'Friend. That's all I am. His friend.' He replied bitterly.

Finn frowned at him. 'Well, I'm going to check out the cafeteria. Want anything?' They all shook their heads.

Blaine glanced at the sheet separating him and the boy he loved._ I can't sit here and do nothing._ Blaine thought. He got up, paced the hallways, sat down fidgeted and did it all over again.

'Oh screw this.' Blaine hissed during his pacing, and he wrenched the sheet back.

Blaine really wished he hadn't.

Kurt was lying there lifeless, still unconscious, tubes in his mouth and connected to his wrist. Blaine stood there shaking. A woman moved towards him to tell him to go but at that very moment Kurt's monitor flat-lined.

_No_

_Not Kurt_

_No _

_Please God no_

Burt and Carole had joined him as the doctors started shocking him. Nothing.

Tears streaming down Blaine's face, he couldn't take it anymore. 'KURT!' He screamed, so agonizingly that he fell to his knees. He sat there sobbing

_Beep._

Blaine looked up, hoping that wasn't his imagination.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Blaine sighed in relief. 'Oh thank god. Oh thank goodness.' He started hyper-ventilating, and Carole handed him a paper bag, a hand clutched over her own chest.

'Sirs and Madam I'm sorry but you can't be here.' A small nurse quietly stated.

'Why the hell not?' Burt asks as politely as possible.

The nurse sighed. 'Because we are busy and trying to save his life and relations generally yell and scream (she looked at Blaine then) and worry so its best if they stay out until the patient is stable. Please sir it's for your son's sake.'

If looks could kill, the nurse would be dead right now. But Burt took his wife's hand and gripped Blaine's shoulder. The curtain closed, and they made their way to the waiting room.

Blaine threw the bag down and sat, shaking. Finn had just come back with an armful of food, and upon looking at everyone's faces, he paled.

'Oh god, he's not…'

Carole shook her head. 'No but he flat-lined for about 20 seconds.'

Finn swore. He sat next to Blaine and gripped his shoulder. 'Kurt may look small and fragile, but really he's a tough nut.'

Blaine half-laughed half-sobbed.

'Woah dude….I thought you said you two weren't together….'

Blaine looked up at his furiously. 'What's that suppose to mean?"

'Blaine? Are you okay?' A short tomboyish girl had come up to them.

Blaine frowned. 'Lexie how did you get here so fast?'

'I was on a school trip to some place called Breadstix. What's wrong?'

Blaine sighed and hung his head. Lexie started chatting to Finn and Carole who explained as best they could. Lexie came over to her brother and sat with him, rubbing his back comfortingly. He refused to cry. He could shake and shiver all he wanted but he was not crying. Kurt isn't dead.

They waited what felt like days but it was only an hour. One very excruciating hour.

When the doctor finally came out, the group was dead silent, looking at him in fear of bad news.

The doctor looked at them sadly. 'He's alive but not conscious.'

Lexie looked at the others and started doing the talking. 'When will he be?'

'I don't know.'

Blaine's shaking grew worse.

'We do know that if you had found it say, ten or fifteen minutes later, Kurt would've been dead. So whoever found him is a hero.'

Blaine felt everyone's stares. He couldn't take it. 'Where is he?'

The doctor looked him up and down with that familiar disgusted look. 'Family only.'

Fury raged in Blaine's hazel eyes. 'SCREW YOU HOMOPHOBE!' He bolted past the doctor, as Lexie yelled his name in shock.

Blaine found himself a private spot and rested his head against the wall, clenching his fists as tears threatened to overwhelm him.

He held one clenched fist against the wall. _This is soooo not the time for stupid f*cking homophobes._ Blaine thought to himself.

Once he had forced back the tears Blaine set out to look for Kurt. Lexie found him pretty quickly and took him to the room.

Kurt was just lying there. Someone had called Mercedes and she was sitting by his side, Burt standing behind her. When Blaine entered everyone looked up, with an utterly grateful look on their faces. He was their hero, because he had noticed Kurt. And saved his life.

Blaine quietly took the seat Finn offered that was next to Kurt, and clutched the small, soft hand. Mercedes flashed him a small smile.

'Nice to see you again Blaine.'

'You too Mercedes.'

The monitor beeped. Everyone jumped but it was just that Kurt's heartbeat was getting stronger. Mercedes smiled again.

'It's you.' She whispered.

Blaine cast her a confused look.

'Say something. To Kurt.' Lexie suggested calmly.

Blaine blanked. 'Hey Kurt.'

Beep

'Umm…'

'Just say gibberish. Something funny.' Finn added.

Blaine looked down at the boy. 'You know I'm gonna be in deep trouble for skipping school.'

Beep

'And I think the Warblers are going to be annoyed I'm associating with your friends who are in new Directions.'

Beep

Blaine smiled. 'Wes is going to think I made up your sickness for an excuse to get with you..as such.'

Beep-beep

'Scrap that. David's gonna think we hooked up-' Burt coughed, 'and I'm in a room of straight people who are trying not to picture that.'

BEEP

Mercedes leaned in. 'Blaine saved your life. You were bitten by a snake and he thought you were wearing purple leggings. But you weren't wearing leggings so he got your mum and dad and the doctors said that if Blaine had found you ten minutes later…you wouldn't have made it.'

Blaine looked down awkwardly. There was a small beep.

Finn brightened. 'At least I got to raid the cafeteria. That was pretty fun. I know you like health food and stuff but man that place was good.' He rubbed his stomach, smiling.

'Typical...Finn...Always...thinking...of...food.' Kurt murmured. Blaine leapt up, still clutching Kurt's hand.

'Kurt?' Blaine eyes searched his face. Did Kurt's eyelashes really flutter just then? Did Kurt really squeeze his hand?

'Blaine…' Kurt's eyes fluttered open briefly. 'Mercedes...'

The girl smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand. 'Kurt…'

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thank god.' His shaking had vanished, and was replaced by a shiver.

This time Kurt definitely squeezed his hand, and he was staring at him. 'Thanks Blaine. I owe you one.'

Blaine was so choked up he couldn't reply. He felt tears pricking his eyes and the shaking was returning so he excused himself and stood outside, shaking. He had heard Kurt whisper his name as their hands broke apart.

He started gasping for air as tears streamed down his face. Lexie had appeared by his side.

Blaine sniffed. 'Why am I crying? He's alive.'

Lexie took her brother's hand. 'Because you love him.' Blaine eyed her to see if she was having a joke or something, but there was a rare serenity in her eyes. 'And you almost lost him.'

Blaine closed his eyes. 'He doesn't feel the same about me. I'm a mentor to him, nothing more.'

Lexie shook her head. 'You're both as blind as each other. You both flirt wildly and yet neither of you interpret it.' Blaine shook his head.

Lexie sighed. 'You are the mentor yes? Well you've got to teach him that you love him. Show him that you do. And teach him to read flirting that's a definite.'

Blaine half-laughed through his tears. 'I can't, not in front of his family and friends...'

Lexie smiled. 'I'll deal with them. Come on.' She slipped back into the room, half-dragging her brother behind her. He wiped his face and stood quietly in the corner, Kurt's eyes staring right at him, though his own were staring at the floor.

'Hey Finn! Can you show us round the cafeteria? Like everyone?' Lexie glared at everyone to make sure they got to message which was _Get out Blaine is to finally going to get with Kurt!_

They all nodded in agreement and made their way out. Mercedes gave him a kiss on the cheek and his father gripped his shoulder but soon enough it was just Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine looked up, words in his head, but they disappeared as soon as the boy looked into the perfect blue eyes.

'Hey Blaine.' Kurt smiled weakly, his own eyes glistening.

Blaine took a deep breath and started, shaking. 'When I first met you, you reminded me of..well me.'

Kurt looked like he was going to speak, but remained silent.

'I felt sorry for you, and I thought that was why I kept texting you and stuff but I realized that it was more than that.' Blaine ploughed on ahead, worried that if he stopped he'd never start again.

'I love you.' Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, which were shocked. He faltered. 'I get it if you don't feel the same way about me and I'll happily just be your friend-'

'Blaine.'

Blaine was shaking again, and he'd unconsciously moved forward until he was standing by Kurt's side. 'And you probably don't want a boyfriend right now-'

'Blaine-'

'So-'

'BLAINE!'

The boy looked up, worried.

Kurt smiled his beautiful perfect smile. 'Shut up and kiss me already.'

Relief flooded through Blaine, and his shaking stopped. He sat on the side of Kurt's bed, rested a hand on his cheek and leaned in.

Neither one knew whose lips touched who first, but it was their first real kiss nonetheless. And it was perfect. Blaine was so gentle, and Kurt's hand had found Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

When they finally came up for air, Kurt was blushing cutely, and Blaine had the goofiest grin on his face.

'I love you.' Blaine whispered again as he rested their foreheads together.

Kurt smiled. 'I love you too.'

When Kurt's family and friend came back, they found a very cute scene awaiting them. Blaine was lying next to Kurt, the younger boy enveloped in his arms, stroking his hair as he slept out his recovery.

Everyone awed quietly, and even Burt looked fine with it. Because he knew his son was in love, and he knew Blaine would never hurt him.

* * *

Yeah cheesy and angsty but its cute (: and yes I say smexy :P

reviews please!


End file.
